Time isn t healing
by Helena Dax
Summary: Después de casi un mes, Harry no está seguro de que haber roto con Draco haya sido una buena idea. SLASH. Draco-Harry. SIN SPOILERS. Mucho fluffy.


NdA Este no es el fic que prometí cuando terminé AES, sino un one inspirado por la canción de Tom Felton que hay en el Youtube. Sólo tenéis que buscar Feltbeats. La canción se llama "Time isn´t healing".

Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de J.K.Rowling. El título es de Tom Felton. Espero que os guste!

**Time isn´t healing**

Casi un mes después de haber roto con Draco, Harry ya no estaba tan seguro de que hubiera sido una buena idea. En su momento, había pensado que era la única solución sensata. Pero el tiempo, las noches en vela y la añoranza habían hecho tambalearse su convicción. ¿Qué tenía de sensato algo que le hacía sentir tan hueco, tan _incompleto_?

Mientras no estaba matándose a trabajar, Harry había probado a salir más con Ron y Hermione, a ir al cine y a museos muggles, a volar... Incluso había tenido un par de citas con un jugador de los Cannons en las que casi se había convencido a sí mismo de que había olvidado a Draco y de que se lo había pasado en grande. Pero cuando estaba a solas, en esas horas de la madrugada en las que la verdad es tan dura que nadie puede mentirse a sí mismo, sabía que echaba de menos a su antiguo novio y que vivir sin él estaba siendo una agonía.

Cuando había empezado a salir con él, poco después de cumplir los veinticinco años, sus amigos, superado el shock inicial, no les habían dado más de dos semanas. Le habían hecho un listado completo de todas las razones por las que no iba a funcionar: Draco seguía siendo un mal bicho antipático, era incapaz de ser educado con los amigos de Harry, en un par de años se había labrado una fama legendaria de promiscuidad y de ser incapaz de mantener una relación, eran personalidades incompatibles... Pero habían estado juntos dos años –uno saliendo y uno viviendo juntos- hasta que Harry había decidido que había llegado el momento de cortar.

Draco había resultado ser un amante razonablemente cariñoso y muy, muy habilidoso. Se había esforzado en llevarse bien con los Weasley, a pesar de que Harry nunca creyó que realmente hubiera llegado a apreciarlos. Hasta donde él podía decir, nunca le había sido infiel: ni siquiera coqueteaba inocentemente en las fiestas. La palabra "sangresucia" parecía haber sido desterrada a perpetuidad de su vocabulario. Y aunque a veces era terco y caprichoso y tenía gustos ridículamente pijos, eso era algo que a Harry jamás le había molestado de verdad: le parecía algo tan característico de Draco que, sin eso, habría parecido una persona completamente diferente. Y él se había enamorado de Draco, su exasperante, sarcástico y susceptible Draco.

En realidad, Harry había cortado con él por una sola razón: a lo largo de aquellos dos años, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había conseguido que Draco hiciera algo o sintiera interés por algo, cualquier cosa, relacionada con muggles, y eso que la casa de Notting Hill en la que habían vivido juntos, y que ahora Harry encontraba definitivamente _vacía_, tenía televisión, cadena de música, ordenador y electrodomésticos. No quería ir al cine, ni a bailar a bares gays, ni a conciertos –y eso que el rock duro le gustaba, si lo tocaban Las Brujas de Macbeth- ni de tiendas ni a playas frecuentadas por muggles. No quería leer novelas muggles, no llevaba ropa muggle y no tenía amigos muggles. Jamás criticaba a Harry por lo contrario, pero él se negaba cortés y firmemente a entrar en contacto con ese mundo.

Muchas veces, Harry había pensado que aquello encubría algunos de sus viejos prejuicios y, algo molesto, había intentado sonsacarle la verdad. Pero, aunque Harry era capaz de ganarle físicamente y en un combate mágico; aunque también había conseguido sus victorias cuando la batalla había sido a insultos, si se trataba de argumentar, Draco hacía honor a su casa, y se escabullía de tal manera que Harry acababa rindiéndose por cansancio sin haber obtenido nada de él excepto evasivas y motivos para un dolor de cabeza.

A la larga, Harry lo había encontrado demasiado frustrante. A él le gustaba vivir en la sociedad mágica, pero también se sentía un poco muggle. Al fin y al cabo, había vivido en ese mundo mucho tiempo. Y había un montón de cosas que le habría gustado compartir con Draco, millones de cosas, pero intentarlo era como darse cabezazos contra un muro una y otra vez.

Una pelea acalorada porque Draco no quería ir con él a ver los desfiles del Festival y una elección desafortunada de palabras habían hecho que Draco hiciera las maletas y se Desapareciera de allí sin mediar palabra. Harry lo había visto marchar con las cejas fruncidas y los puños apretados, convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Ahora se estaba planteando seriamente presentarse ante Shacklebolt y exigirle que le dejara un Giratiempo para retroceder un mes y borrar las palabras "no quiero volver a verte en mi vida" de su boca.

* * *

-La verdad, Harry, nunca pensé que estuvieras llevando bien todo esto –le dijo Hermione, justo cuando se cumplía un mes exacto de su ruptura. A ella le gustaba comprar de vez en cuando en el mercado de esa zona y él solía acompañarla. Aquel día, además, necesitaba un poco de apoyo moral.- No sé, si tan convencido estás de que fue un error¿por qué no intentas hablar con él y hacer las paces?

Harry suspiró con desaliento.

-Le dije cosas horribles.

Aunque fuera a su modo, Draco era muy orgulloso. Le gustaba pretender que tenía la piel tan dura como su padre, pero en realidad era fácil herir su susceptibilidad y le costaba horrores perdonar. Harry temía que había cruzado la línea y que le había hecho demasiado daño.

-No serán peores que las que tú le has perdonado a él.

-Cuando me decía esas cosas, éramos enemigos. De un enemigo te las esperas, pero de alguien a quien amas... No, no es lo mismo. Joder, Hermione, le dije que enamorarme de él era la peor idea que había tenido nunca. Que era un egoísta insensible. Yo qué sé las burradas que solté. Estaba enfadado y no pensaba nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

Ella le dio unas palmaditas consoladoras en la espalda.

-Vamos, Harry... Mira... sabes que tuve muchas dudas cuando empezaste a salir con él, pero la verdad es que no es mal chico del todo. Y a ti se te veía muy feliz con él. Yo creo que deberías decirle a él todo lo que me estás diciendo a mí. No sé... probablemente él también lo esté pasando fatal.

Draco se hallaba virtualmente desaparecido, aunque Harry sabía por Blaise que estaba en Malfoy manor con sus padres. Blaise también le había dicho que estaba "muy ocupado con sus cosas" y que no, no había dicho nada de él. Pero Harry no estaba nada convencido de que aquello fuera información fiable. Blaise sólo le estaba contando lo que Draco le había pedido que le contara, ni más ni menos.

Harry no llegó a decidirse mientras estaba con Hermione, pero cuando volvió a su casa, la casa en la que _no_ vivía Draco, en la que no canturreaba ni reía ni le follaba, comprendió que él también tenía que hacer honor a su Casa y reunir valor para mandarle un mensaje por lechuza y confiar en que quisiera quedar con él y darle la oportunidad de disculparse.

El mensaje, breve, pero sincero, pronto estuvo de camino a Wiltshire. En el mejor de los casos, tardaría un par de horas en recibir respuesta. Harry, nervioso y expectante, decidió matar el tiempo frente a su ordenador y se fue al despacho a conectarse a Internet. Como tenía por costumbre, lo primero que hizo fue examinar su correo. Los padres de Hermione le habían enviado un e-mail para que firmara una petición en contra de las matanzas de focas, su primo Dudley le había enviado dos de mujeres en bolas y un primo de Dean Thomas con el que a veces iba al fútbol, uno la mar de ridículo sobre nubes y mensajes positivos que acababa con un "envíale este mensaje a diez personas o te pasará algo horrible antes de siete días".

Justo cuando salió de leerlo, dispuesto a tirarlo a la basura, vio que le había entrado un nuevo mensaje. Un tal Silvereagle le había mandado un video del Youtube. Su dedo voló al enlace y lo apretó justo cuando recordaba que el patronus de Draco era un águila con malas pulgas.

Su corazón se volvió loco mientras sus ojos miraban sin comprender cómo se cargaba el video y Draco aparecía en la pantalla. Iba vestido como un muggle, con una sudadera a rayas. La imagen no era muy buena, aunque su aspecto viejo y de color sepia parecía hecho a propósito. Draco llevaba una guitarra en las manos y había un micrófono frente a él.

Los ojos de Harry volaron hacia el título. "Time isn´t healing". El tiempo no está curando. Y entonces Draco empezó a tocar la guitarra y a cantar una melodía suave, nostálgica, que hablaba de cuánto le echaba de menos. Se le veía completamente absorto en lo que hacía, incluso serio. Y mientras le escuchaba decir que no podía evitar lo que sentía por él, Harry pensó que se ahogaba, que se asfixiaba del amor que sentía por él en ese momento.

La canción terminó y el video se cortó tan abruptamente como había empezado. Apenas había explicaciones, sólo un "Para ti, idiota. D". El video llevaba casi una hora colgado en la red y ya había cosechado bastantes comentarios. La mitad le felicitaban por la canción; la otra mitad, se reía de él y lo insultaba por ser gay. Pero Harry apenas pudo leerlos, ni los buenos ni los malos. Las lágrimas se lo impedían.

Harry se limpió la cara con una risita nerviosa, casi borracha, sintiéndose a la vez la persona más feliz y más afortunada del mundo. Después, fue a la cuenta de Draco –había abierto una cuenta en el Youtube por él, había aprendido a manejar un ordenador por él, le había escrito una canción y se la había hecho llegar a través del medio más muggle posible- y con dedos temblorosos le escribió un mensaje.

"_No puedes haberme mandado el mensaje desde Malfoy manor. ¿Dónde estás? Aparécete aquí. Ven. Lo siento. La canción es preciosa. Te quiero_."

No era precisamente una obra maestra de la literatura, pero cumplió su cometido, porque unos segundos después, Draco se materializó junto a él con su varita en una mano y un ordenador portátil en la otra. No llevaba la misma ropa que en el vídeo, sino unos vaqueros, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de piel de dragón. Su expresión era seria, pero no fría; sólo como si considerara que aquello era un momento muy importante.

-Yo también lo siento. Y también te quiero.

Harry no decidió acercarse a él, sencillamente, de pronto estaba entre sus brazos y le estaba besando como si hubieran pasado mil vidas sin verse y Draco le besaba del mismo modo, apretándole con tanta fuerza que casi le hacía daño.

-Estás loco... Estás loco... Joder, es preciosa... No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así.

-Estabas tan enfadado –dijo, hablando también entre beso y beso-. Pensé que... así verías que... estaba dispuesto a cambiar de verdad.

-No, mierda... No cambies nunca.

Draco rió contra sus labios y, con un golpe de cadera, lo hizo empezar a andar hacia el dormitorio. Caminaban a trompicones, sin dejar de besarse y de reir, y en cuanto cayeron en la cama se desnudaron con rapidez. Harry, tan caliente como eufórico, tenía la sensación de que ya no podía ni pensar, sólo era consciente de su olor, y su sabor, y su maravilloso tacto, y de que su propio cuerpo se estaba volviendo de mantequilla bajo su lengua y sus manos.

¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir a un mes sin acariciar su cabello o sentir su polla, dura contra su estómago o dentro de él?

-Date la vuelta, cariño –le dijo Draco al oído-. Estoy muriéndome.

La primera vez que se habían ido a la cama, Draco le había dicho que había sido mimado por sus padres todo lo humanamente posible y que ahora era él quien tenía que mimar a Harry. Si Harry tenía algunas dudas al respecto, se terminaron después de aquella noche. Dejarse mimar por Draco era una experiencia fabulosa.

Así que se dio la vuelta, impaciente y feliz.

Draco se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a besarle la nuca. Después bajó por su columna vertebral, cruzó su cintura y paseó la lengua por la hendidura de sus nalgas, haciéndole gimotear.

-Luego te haré lo que quieras, Harry-prometió, casi en tono de disculpa, mientras empezaba a esparcir lubricante por su entrada-, pero _necesito_ follarte ahora mismo.

La respuesta de Harry fue alzar un poco las caderas.

Draco gruñó algo ininteligible y Harry sonrió para sus adentros. Después sintió el cuerpo de Draco cubriendo el suyo, su pecho aplastado contra su espalda, y su polla abriéndose camino poco a poco dentro de él. Un gemido ronco escapó de su boca entrabierta y volvió a levantar las caderas para ayudarlo a enterrarse dentro de él.

-Draco...

-Te he echado de menos... –dijo, besándole la nuca-. Ha sido un mes horrible.

-Lo sé.

Entonces Draco empezó a moverse dentro de él y Harry apretó los ojos con fuerza, apenas consciente de sus propios gemidos, El aliento de Draco en su nuca le humedecía el cabello y sentía un hilillo de sudor recorriéndole el hueco entre los omoplatos, y después la lengua de Draco lamiéndolo. Su cuerpo empezó a arder de manera insostenible, se empujaba él mismo contra Draco, buscando más.

-No pares, Draco... demasiado tiempo... Ohdiosahíahíahí...

Draco había cambiado ligeramente el ángulo de entrada y ahora estaba frotando su próstata y cada vez que lo hacía era como si algo intentara prender dentro de él. Entonces la mano de Draco se coló por debajo del vientre de Harry y agarró su polla con firmeza, rozando la húmeda punta con el pulgar. Harry dio un pequeño grito y echó la mano hacia atrás para tocarle el culo, las caderas, algo. Draco comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que lo penetraba, jadeando y todo se volvió de color rojo. Te quiero, pensó, antes de que el orgasmo explotara en su interior. Te quiero.

* * *

Un rato después, los dos juntos en la cama volvían a ver el vídeo de Draco.

-Ahora que ya ha cumplido su propósito, debería quitarlo de ahí.

-¿Estás loco? –replicó Harry-. Te lo prohíbo. Quiero que se quede ahí para que todo el mundo sepa cuánto me quieres y qué bien cantas.

Draco sonrió, aunque luego su sonrisa se hizo un poco más dura.

-Y para que me insulten –dijo, señalando un par de comentarios.

-No les hagas caso. Son unos homófobos de mierda.

-No les hago caso.-Frunció ligeramente el ceño-. Los muggles... Muchos muggles tratarían de matarnos o de usarnos si supieran de nuestra existencia. Y la mayoría de ellos piensa que el hecho de acostarte con alguien de tu propio sexo es inmoral. Supongo... que esa es la razón de que me importen tan poco. No quiero saber nada de una sociedad en la que me insultan por amarte.

-Draco, escucha...

-No, espera. Yo no soy un muggle que puede hacer magia. Soy un mago. Estoy a gusto siendo un mago y ese es mi mundo. Pero... bueno, entiendo que tú también tienes una parte muggle. Y lo de Internet no está mal. No me cuesta nada adaptarme un poco a tu mundo.

Harry se sintió como un idiota desagradecido.

-Draco, ya te has adaptado. Vives aquí, entre muggles. Siento haberte pedido más y siento aún más haberte dicho todas esas cosas. No tienes que cambiar, de verdad. Te adoro tal y como eres. Me has escrito una canción, joder, no puedo pedir más.

Draco le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Es sólo... cuando vivía con los Dursley, apenas me dejaban salir de casa. No me llevaron nunca al cine, ni al circo, y al zoo, sólo una vez. Hasta les molestaba que viera la tele con ellos. Y yo solía meterme en la alacena y pensar que cuando fuera mayor y me librara de ellos, las haría yo solo¿comprendes? Pero en realidad... bueno, ahora quería compartir esas cosas contigo, ya sabes.

Draco lo miró con expresión conmovida, algo apenada.

-Harry... Sabía que tus tíos habían sido unos cabrones, pero... Joder, no sabía que significara tanto para ti.

Él apartó la vista y esbozó una sonrisa un poco avergonzada.

-Bueno... es algo bastante sensiblero, no sé.

Draco arqueó las cejas.

-Sí, claro, no será comparado con escribirte una canción de amor¿verdad?

Harry observó su media sonrisa y sus rasgos, tan hermosos cuando se le veía relajado y feliz, y le sujeto por la nuca, acercándole a él.

-Ven aquí –murmuró, antes de darle un beso largo y apasionado. Draco le respondió de buena gana, acariciándole la espalda con los dedos. Después, quedaron acurrucados uno contra el otro, hechos un lío de piernas y brazos-. Prométeme una cosa, Draco.

-Claro.

-Si alguna vez vuelvo a echarte de mi lado, no me hagas ni caso.

Harry no podía ver a Draco, pero lo sintió reir suavemente.

-Prometido.

Entonces Harry besó el trozo de piel de Draco que tenía más cerca, cerró los ojos y emitió un suspiro perezoso y feliz.

-Bienvenido a casa.

**Fin**


End file.
